Surewould Forest/Book1
SureWould Forest is Located North-East of Falconreach and on the South-East edge of Maguswood Forest. *'Release Date:' June 2nd, 2006 Quests Available Robina's Storyline *A Golden Opportunity *Give Until It Hurts *Opening the Black Box *QuadForce (Quest) *Defeat Gananana! Others *Forest Cave *Bandit Camp *Save The Mill! *Sneevil Box Fort *The Root of all Sneevil *Watery Exploration NPCs *Robina the Hood *Sneevil *Zorbak Dialogue Robina and Sneevil First Time entering the forest: Sneevil runs across screen carrying the Black Dragon Box and is ensnared in Robina's trap flies up hung upside-down by his leg and drops the Black Dragon Box Robina: This is too easy... Sneevil: My Box! My Box! Gimme back my box! Robina: Sorry, these boxes are now rightful property of Robina the Hood and her Band of Merry Women. Sneevil: *Snort* When I get down from here I'll... I'll... Robina: ...bring me some more boxes, right? Sneevil: *Snort* HEY! ALL of those are my boxes! After watching the cutscene: Robina: Robina the Hood at your service. Steal from the rich, give to the... cute little cuddly wuddly forest creatures! Robina: Lets make the forest a better place for everyone! Robina: Oh, this black box is yours you say? Sneevil: NO! My precious.... my preshuuuuuuuuuuus! Robina: Sneevils really do like their boxes! Sneevil: Mine! It is mine! I stole it fair and square! Robina: I will make you a deal. If you help me with my Quests here in the forest, I will let you have the box.... agreed? Sneevil: Say no! Say no! Say Nooooooo! Robina: Bounty hunting is great work and can earn you piles of gold! Would you like the official Most Wanted list? Robina: You have questions? Sure, what would you like to know? Robina: The Quad-Force is the legendary object, that when assembled, will open a doorway to teleport a hero to defeat Gananana! Robina: Sneevils? They are evil little goblins with a serious box collecting obsession. Sneevil: BOXES RULE!!!!! (and so does Evil!) Robina: Actually, now that I think of it, they like all containers. Their society seems to be based on collecting containers. Sneevil: *Snorts loudly... so loudly it looked like it hurt* You stinky humans have no idea what boxes good for! Robina: There is a serious box shortage due to the Sneevils thievery. The locals are paying good gold for any box. Robina: There is a Sneevil Treebox Fort to the east. Have fun, and remember, you owe me a favor for telling you about it. Robina: Drakath? Oh my... yes, I know who that is. Robina: His story began not too long ago in a nearby Kingdom ruled by an evil tyrant. The ambitious tyrant devised plans to conquer the country side. Robina: A great war began. In the end, the good King Alteon defeated the evil tyrant and returned peace to the land. Robina: What does Drakath have to do with this, you ask? Robina: Why, Drakath is the defeated Tyrant's only son.... an exiled Prince. Robina: Drakath is bent on revenge and will not stop until he reclaims the throne which he believes is rightfully his! Robina: Oh, so you have heard the legends? Robina the Hood and her band of Married Woman! Robina: Oh... they are merry, not married. Actually, they are all single, cute, and very well drawn. Lets see there is... Robina: Little Joan -- she is actually not that little and no one can beat her with quarter-staff... or a nickle, dime, or penny staff! Robina: Fryer Tuck - Originally a Friar, she unlocked her hidden Frying pan skills at level 25 and never went back. Robina: Butler Merrian - *sigh* The only boy in the group... he is pretty much just there for eye candy and doing the laundry. Robina: Maybe one day we can go to the secret camp.... until then, there is a lot of work to be done here! Robina: There are two places here in Surewood that are blocked by some sort of magic barrier. There are supposed to be amazing items inside. Robina: Sneevils? They are evil little goblins with a serious box collecting obsession. Robina: Actually, now that I think of it, they like all containers. Their society seems based on collecting containers. Robina: There is a serious box shortage due to the Sneevils thievery. The locals are paying good gold for any box. Robina: There is a Sneevil TreeBox Fort to the east. Have fun, and remember, you owe me a favor for telling you about it. Robina: Drakath? Oh my... yes, I know who that is. Robina: His story began not too long ago in a nearby kingdom ruled by an evil tyrant. The ambitious tyrant devised plans to conquer the country side. Robina: A great war began. In the end, the good King Alteon defeated the evil tyrant and returned peace to the land. Robina: What does Drakath have to do with this you ask? Robina: Why, Drakath is the defeated Tyrant's only son... and exiled Prince. Sneevil: Dunn.... dunn... dunn! Robina: Drakath is bent on revenge and will not stop until he reclaims the throne which he believes is rightfully his! Robina: Oh, so you have heard the legends? Robina the Hood and her band of Married Woman! Robina: Oh... they are merry, not married. Actually, they are single, cute, and very well drawn. Lets see there is... Robina: Little Joan -- she is actually not that little and no one can beat her with quarter-staff... or a nickel, dime, or penny staff! Robina: Fryer Tuck - Originally a Friar, she unlocked her hidden frying pan skills at level 25 and never went back. Robina: Butler Merrian - *sigh* The only boy in the group... he is pretty much just there for eye candy and doing the laundry. Robina: Maybe one day we can go to the secret camp... until then, there is a lot of work to be done here! Robina: There are two places here in Surewood that are blocked by some sort of magic barrier. There are supposed to be amazing items inside. Robina: I would love to join you in your adventures. Would you like to come with me? Zorbak Zorbak: Meheheh, I prefer DoomWood... but causing some trouble here is almost as fun. Have any Doom weapons? Zorbak: Ah, stinkering fetid home sweet home. Full of lichesm skeletons, zombies and if you get bored there are wimpy Paladins to beat up. Zorbak: Yeah, Doom weapons are pretty good... if you are insane, demented, psychotic and have no conscience or moral bearing Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Book 1 Locations